Mt Silver Trainer Society
by Trooper028
Summary: After the Alola League, Ash returns home to Pallet Town, but a falling out with his friends and a training disaster leads him to Mt. Silver where he will hopefully find the help he needs to become the Trainer he was born to be!
1. A Parting of Ways

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **A Parting of Ways**

Vermillion City was not unaccustomed to Pokémon in its harbor. They live there. Nor is the sight of seeing trainers use their Pokémon to surf in and out of the harbor. All of that was perfectly normal. However it wasn't often you saw one engage in a musical number. Oh well, at least they were entertaining. Sitting atop Lapras Ash smiled up at the sun as the familiar Kanto breeze hit his face. Truly there was no place like home!

 _"I wanna be the very best."_ They had done well in the Alola League! They hadn't won, but they made it to the finals again.

 _"Like no one ever was."_ Things got crazy again after the league with Lillie's family, the Aether Foundation, Team Skull, the Legendary Pokémon, and the Ultra Beasts. Things got so intense **Zygarde** showed up with Greninja _and_ Goodra! (Greninja apparently had suggested they pick him on the way)

 _"To catch them is my real test."_ When it was all over the two Kalos Pokemon chose to stay with Ash. Greninja's duty in Kalos done and Goodra wanted to see his old Kalos friends and meet Ash's other Pokemon. He could always go back to Kalos via the PokeBall Transfer System anyways.

 _"To train them is my cause."_ Ash took a boat home that passed through the Orange Islands. When he missed his next ship he was lucky enough to stumble upon Lapras's pod. Lapras having chosen a successor to lead his pod offered to not only take Ash home, but rejoin him as well!

 _"I will travel across the land."_ Walking down the streets of Vermillion City Ash was tackled by a familiar sunglass wearing Squirtle. Upon learning Ash was traveling through Kanto a bit before going home Squirtle asked if he could come along for old times sake. Ash happily accepted.

 _"Searching far and wide."_ Fueled by nostalgia Ash called Professor Oak who after a quick switch sent him Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Kingler.

 _"Teach Pokémon to understand."_ Heading north brought them to Saffron City when passing by the Fighting Dojo; Ash was tackled yet again, this time by a large ball of white fur and fury-Ash's old buddy Primeape. After a short reunion the pig-monkey joined Ash as well having completed his training at the dojo and learned all he could there and now desired to go out into the world and find stronger opponents.

 _"The power that's inside."_ They headed further north to Cerluean City to see Misty, only to discover she wasn't in her gym.

 _"It's you and me, I know it's my destiny."_ They head through Mt. Moon and to Pewter City only to encounter the same bad luck. No Brock either. They did fight Team Rocket piloting a mecha that resembled an Onix in Mt. Moon though. Charizard blew it up. Fun times.

 _"Ooh, you're my best friend."_ They head into Viridian Forest where Ash experiences two reunions at once this time: Butterfree (with his family) and Pidgeot (with his flock).

 _"In a world we must defend."_ Both bug and bird clans had fallen on hard times thanks to the territory war between the Beedrill and the Spearow and both groups were now caught in the middle alongside the rest of the forest. Bulbasaur suggested they come with them to Oak's reservation-there would be plenty of room there for them all.

 _"A heart so true."_ Both groups quickly accepted the offer, but first Ash, Pikachu, and the rest of his team were going to bring order back to the forest.

 _"Our courage will pull us through."_ The epic battle that transpired between Ash's Team, the Pidgey and Butterfree flocks vs. the Beedrill Swarm and Spearow Flock unfortunately would push us over our budget so we'll skip it. Sorry. Just know it was really awesome!

 _"You teach me, and I'll teach you."_ There was just something about going home with his original six Pokémon that just felt right Ash thought. Reuniting not just his original team but reuniting with Greninja, Goodra, Lapras, and Primeape as well. Ash felt like he was top of the world! This had to be a sign! He was going to win not only his next league, but beat the Elite Four too! Nothing could bring him down! Nothing!

The sound of arguing coming from inside his house brought not only that thought to a halt, but the small parade he was leading which resulted in Charizard tripping over Bulbasaur and Squirtle and falling on top of them. Butterfree and Pidgeot landed next to the dog pile and shared a look. It was nice to see some things never changed. "Ow…"

Untangling themselves the group shared a look. Making a decision Ash recalled Charizard, Butterfree, and Pidgeot and then went inside his house followed by Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle.

Before we proceed further let's take a step back in time and see what was going on in the Ketchum house before Ash arrived.

XXX

It had started civil at first Brock would later recount to Ash. Everyone has gathered in the living room having a goodtime, Delia and Mimey were in the kitchen making lunch, he and Cilan were helping her, Misty, Tracey, Max, and Iris were all getting along.

"So how is the gym leader business been going Misty?" Tracey asked.

"It's going… well I've been encountering a lot of strong trainers lately and they've all had chips on their shoulders so I'm really grateful for the break." Misty told him honestly.

"Sorry to hear that Misty." Tracey replied while Iris nodded.

"Being a gym leader is tough I can only imagine how hard I'll have it when I become one especially since I'm training Dragons." Iris commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Misty asked.

On the other side of the room the tension between May and Dawn was so thick you could it with knife, the two were silently glaring at one another. It was Max of course who decided to prod his sister and ask what was wrong. This would be the event that'd set things off.

"Nothing… I've just been having trouble in the last few contests that's all." May told her brother her tone unusually controlled.

"You'd probably be doing better if you stopped blaming everyone for your losses." Dawn muttered.

"I do not blame everyone, just those who deserve it." May said rather hotly. Dawn rolled her eyes in response.

"Did something happen between you two?" Max asks. Brock, seeing the tension ready to boil over really wished Max would stop poking the beedrill nest.

"Well Max is you must know someone stole some of my ideas for a performance." May informed her brother.

"I did not steal your ideas." Dawn snapped standing up, "you _inspired_ some ideas for a performance I was working on. That's all."

"And caused me to lose the festival." May was standing up now.

"I'm sorry you haven't been doing well in contests, but I've been having a rough time too lately." Dawn retorted.

"A rough enough time you'd steal other's hard work you thief!"

"I'm not a thief!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Brock was about ready to step up and try to calm the situation only for another argument to break out next to him.

"Please compared to Dragons, Water types are so mundane." Iris said dismissively.

"I won't deny Dragon types have a certain prestige to them, but becoming a Water Master is just as hard as becoming a Dragon Master if not more so since you have more to prove." Misty replied. The conversation had been going so well at first they had mentioned their specialties and dreams of becoming masters of their respective types. Then somehow it had turned into a 'which type is better pissing match'. She really didn't need this right now. She was supposed to be relaxing. Not getting into a spat with a girl several years younger then her!

"Why don't we all try and calm down-" Brock started to say only to be cut off by the glare all four girls gave him: **"You stay out of this!"**

"Brock?" Tracey asked hiding behind the couch doing his best not to be noticed.

"Yes Tracey?" Brock asked

"Why are girls so scary?"

"I rather not answer that right now." Brock said nervously.

"Truly that is the wisest course of action." Cilan nodded his head sagely from where he was hiding in the closet.

"You guys are so lame." Max told them… from where he was hiding under the table with Piplup and Axew.

"Pot to kettle." Brock retorted. Brock peered over into the kitchen to see why Delia hadn't come out to see what the ruckus was about; he saw she was wearing headphones and listening to music, and probably had no clue what was going on. Just great.

Everyone was too busy arguing or trying not to be noticed no one noticed a familiar electric rodent step into the living room and poked May's ankle to try and get her attention only for the girl to shift her foot onto Pikachu's foot. The following reaction was to be expected.

"PI-KA-CHU!"

One quick thunderbolt brought the arguments to a quick halt.

"Been a long time since I felt one of those…" Misty groaned as she pulled herself to her feet. Slowly Iris, May, and Dawn joined her.

"Sorry about that, but you did step on his foot." Ash sort of apologizes as he steps into the room with Squirtle and Bulbasaur poking their heads out from behind his legs. Experience has taught them to duck for cover when Pikachu let's loose.

"Hey Ash how was Alola?" Brock asks.

"It was great! So uh, why were you guys arguing?" Ash asked looking over at the girls.

"Well Ash May and Dawn are mad because they haven't been doing well in contests lately." Max told him.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that" Ash said looking at them.

"How did you do in the Alola League Ash?" Brock asked wanting to change the subject.

"I did good made it to the finals again." Ash replied taking a seat on the couch.

"That's seven leagues now huh? And you still haven't won a tournament yet." Max noted. The way Max said that seemed odd, but Ash shrugged. Yeah losing again sucked, but it didn't help to dwell on that loss.

"We did our best. That's all I can ask of my Pokemon. It's not like losing is the end of the world, we'll do better next time I'm sure." Ash smiled patting Pikachu on the head while Squirtle climb up to join them on the couch. Bulbasaur rested at Ash's feet silently observing the animosity in the room.

"That's easy for you to say, but not so easy to back up." May replied.

"What?"

"Being a coordinator is hard, maybe even harder then being a trainer we just can't be good we have to _look_ good as well. Compared to us you have it easy." Dawn said.

"And being a gym leader is even harder then being a regular trainer." Misty added.

"Well I just aim to do my best and hope that's enough." Ash said. He wasn't really sure what else to say. They were right being a coordinator and gym leader was different then being just another run-of-the-mill trainer.

"You just don't get it do you? If you're not number one, no one will give you the time of day." Max told him.

"Why should I care what others think of my accomplishments?" Ash asked.

"Spoken like a true second placer. No wonder you haven't won anything." Max shook his head.

"Max just because you were knocked out of the Hoenn League early is no reason to take it out on Ash." Brock admonished, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"So the Orange League and Battle Frontier don't count?" Ash demanded. Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle glared as well. On his belt Charizard's ball rattled.

"Those aren't _major series_ leagues, they're more like _filler_." Max waved his hand dismissively.

"That doesn't mean they weren't just as challenging." Ash replied, "That's what I'm really looking for as a trainer, the _challenge_ , what's the point of winning anything if I didn't have fun getting there?"

"Only a kid would have such a care-free attitude." Iris remarked.

"That's probably why you haven't won a league yet, you don't take things seriously enough." Max added. Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris all were murmuring some form of agreement.

This angers Ash not only because it insults him, but every trainer he's ever fought. However, he wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone. He really wanted to get to Oak's lab and see all his Pokémon. This team photo would be even bigger then the last. Aside from Larvitar and Ambipom (who was Dawn's Pokémon now) the whole family was practically back together!

"I'm just going to go now. Tell my Mom I said hi." Ash gets up and leaves followed by Pikachu and the two starters. Before he leaves Squirtle puts out his shades and gives everyone a hand gesture that they suspected translated to something along the lines of 'its on now'.

It was at this moment Delia walked in with Mimey.

"Was that Ash? He didn't stop to say hello to me." Delia frowned. That wasn't like her sweet little boy at all, "did something happen?"

"Uh… well you see Mrs. Ketchum…." Brock started to say.

XXX

Pallet Town Harbor, roughly a few miles away, Ash's friends suddenly appeared 10-feet above the water, this was followed by a large splash of them hitting the water.

Thankfully, everyone knew how to swim.

"Well that could have gone better." Cilan observed as he swam over to the nearest dock. The others followed after him.

"I don't get why she got so mad. All I did was say the truth." Max complained.

"Never underestimate a Mother's rage in defense of her child." Brock told him.

XXX

Seeing as it was only one in the afternoon, Ash decided to go to Oak's lab to train his Pokémon. Bulbasaur sent out the signal and soon a hoard of eighty strong gathered before their trainer.

"Alright everyone let's start training for the next league conference. With all of us together there's no way will lose this time!" Ash declared pumping his fist skyward. This action was mimicked by all of his Pokémon well those who had fists that could point skyward anyways, but the quadrupeds shared the sentiment at least. The moment was somewhat lost though when Bayleef gave Ash one of her overly affectionate body slams.

10-Minutes-Later

Ash and his Pokemon stared at the chaos before them. Chaos they had inadvertently caused when their training turned into a free-for-all (Blame Charizard-Sceptile-Infernape-Krookodile-Greninja). The Oak Reservation was now home to a crater large enough that three wailord could fit it with room to spare, the forest area was on fire, various Pokémon were running around in a panic, and Oak's lab building was missing part of its roof-( **Crash)-** okay all of the roof and one wall. Oh boy that sure looked expensive… Quickly Ash's Water Types led by Squirtle hurried to put out the fire supported by a rain dance from Goodra.

"Ash?" Professor Oak said calmly, too calmly. It was never good when someone spoke that calmly. Especially when their hair was smoking like that.

"Yes Professor?" Ash asked hesitantly stepping forward.

"Go just go, take your Pokémon, _all of your Pokémon_ , somewhere, anywhere else to train, you have my permission, just whatever you do don't train here again. Please." Then the Professor turned around looked at what had once been his lab and broke down sobbing. Muk patted him on the back consolingly while Kingler handed him a box of tissues before retreating to join the rest of Ash's Pokemon who were getting into a 'return to your ball line'. Once everyone, save for Charizard and Pikachu, were in their balls and in Ash's backpack the trainer took one last regretful look at Oak's Lab unable to stop thinking about how this day couldn't get any worse before getting on Charizard's back and flying away westward towards Johto.

XXX

It also only took Ash ten minutes to get hopelessly lost as he trekked through the woods somewhere west along the Kanto-Johto border after giving Charizard a rest. He was pretty sure he was near New Bark Town. Maybe he could leave his extra Pokémon with Professor Elm? Having all of his Pokémon with him would get quite taxing eventually. He was interrupted from his thoughts from the sound of a battle up ahead. He and Pikachu shared a look before running towards the noise to see what was going on. They came to a clearing where they saw two Pokemon: Mega Sceptle and Mega Swampert going all out against each other in a mighty display of grass and water type attacks. Eventually, the battle came to a conclusion with the Swampert as the victor.

Their trainers then stepped forward to congratulate their Pokémon and each other on a well-fought battle. Ash immediately recognized the trainers and ran over to them excitedly.

"Tyson! Morrison! It's me Ash! Haven't seen you guys since the Ever Grande Conference how you guys been?" He greeted happily to see some of his old friendly rivals.

"Oh hey Ash we've been doing well what about yourself?" Tyson greeted back.

"Hey Ash why does your backpack look all bloated?" Morrison points to Ash's backpack which was swelling from the number of Pokeballs it contained.

"Long story." Ash told them, "I'm just taking all my Pokémon out on training exercise where we won't break anything."

"All of them? How many do you have?" Morrison asked. Ash's backpack looked ready to burst.

"Counting my thirty Tauros? Around eighty I think."

"Where did you catch thirty Tauros?" Morrison said incredulously.

"Safari Zone."

"But they're supposed to be really rare how did you-and I think I just answered my own question." Tyson said realizing how Tauros became so rare. Ash considered telling him he hadn't even been trying to catch thirty Tauros, it sort of just happened, but decided against it.

"So you guys know any good training spots around here?" Ash asks. The other two looked at each other a moment before smiling and sharing a nod.

"Ash I think we can help you with that, but would you be okay with leaving your extra Pokémon at the Silver Town Pokémon Center?"

"Sure, wait I'm near Mt. Silver? I wonder how Larvitar is doing?" After all the reunions he had to day encountering Larvitar again was looking likely.

"Actually you're on Mt. Silver you didn't know?" Tyson asked.

"I got lost. So this training ground you guys are talking about?" Ash asks.

"First, Ash we like you to meet some friends of ours." Morrison told him before motioning him to follow. Several minutes later Ash and Pikachu found themselves sitting with a group of familiar trainers all people he had battled before: Samurai, A.J., Giselle, Hagrid the Hiker, Mandi, Jeanette, Ritchie, Casey, Macy, Harrison, and Katie. Morrison made the "introduction",

"Friends of the Mt. Silver Trainer Society today we would like you to meet our potential new member: Ash Ketchum."

"Hi Ash." They all greeted.

XXX

Back in Pallet Town, Delia Ketchum was not happy.

"What do you mean my baby boy is gone?" She demanded grabbing Oak by the collar and shaking him. Ash's friends were gathered behind her. None of them looked happy either.

"I told him to go train somewhere else. I don't know where he went! I'm sorry!" Oak explained hands held up in a placating manner.

"So much for apologizing." Misty sighs. She and the rest had realized taking their frustrations out on Ash hadn't been right at all. They really needed that 'cool off' Mimey had given them. Brock pats her on the back,

"Don't worry I'm sure wherever Ash is he's doing fine. He's got his pokémon with him!"

XXX

Back at Mt. Silver Ash sat around a campfire with many of his old rivals

"You know I'm actually surprised to see so many trainers up here not sure why." Ash mused aloud.

"Please, the Johto League is situated at the base of the mountain there are numerous trainers here year round either training or looking for Larvitar," Giselle told him, "this isn't some isolated mountain where only a single strong trainer lives."

"Not to mention the hot springs bring in tourists." Macy adds. Ash nodded conceding to their points.

"So Ash you ready to start training tomorrow?" Ritchie asks.

"You bet." Ash smiles an expression mirrored by Pikachu. With so many strong opponents around it looks like they found the perfect training ground!

XXXX

A/N: Betrayal stories have reached the point you can do a drinking game as you count the clichés. So a reconstruction/parody had to be done. Truthfully, I don't like Betrayal fics. Pokémon is about friendship, betrayal fics shit all over that, set it on fire, and piss on the remains. However, I understand the appeal to having Ash trek out on his own and I get the guilty pleasure in seeing a character get back at people who he thought were his friends. I just don't feel it works for Pokémon. You can tell me "Don't like, Don't read, its just fan-fiction," but that right there is my issue: Why are you writing about characters you clearly don't like? How can you claim to be a fan of Pokémon when you turn the characters inside out to the point they aren't even recognizable? I like Ash, but I also like or at least don't dislike any of his friends. Ash's Pokémon are my favorite characters so seeing them betray Ash after everything they've been through feels like a betrayal to the franchise and everything it stands for.

I just don't see why his friends have to turn on him for Ash to become more 'mature'. It just feels like a cheap excuse for drama. However, friends can get into arguments, friends can take their anger out on each other when they've have a bad day (or month), that is a human thing to do, and that's what I did here. Even after bad fights friends can still make up and reconcile. So turning Ash's friends (and even his MOTHER-when she isn't killed by his former friends) into moustache twirling villains is just a big fat no for me.

Other clichés I played with: Instead of being kicked out of Pallet Town Ash is asked to train elsewhere since his Pokémon are too powerful for Oak's Lab to handle. Also made fun of Ash using Mt. Silver as his private training ground like Red in the game does. Remember in the anime that is where the Johto League is located. Trainers should be crawling all over the place. BTW: The Mt. Silver Trainer Society is an idea that was developed on Spacebattles by myself and several other writers. So kudos to you guys if you're reading this!


	2. Training Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

 **The Training Begins**

Ash found himself back in the living room of his house. His friends were all there as were his Mother, Professor Oak, Gary, Paul, Trip, and several other people he knew from his travels. They were all glaring at him. Before he could say a word they all started to yell at him.

"You never win a league you should just quit being a trainer."

"You need to stop wasting everyone's time on you."

"You need to grow up and get a real job before you end up like your Father."

"You should give your pokémon to me I'll train them right."

"NO! I won't give up my pokémon or my dreams I won't let you!" Ash shouted back,

"I at least make it to the league. Not many can do that and I've been top eight or higher since Johto that's not a bad record."

"But your not WINNING!" They shouted back in turn.

"Why do you even CARE?" Ash yelled. Why did they all even come here if they thought he sucked so much?

"You don't have a choice here Ash."

"So you leave us with no choice." Brock pulled out a kitchen knife and stabbed Delia in the throat she collapsed and preceded to bleed to death while Ash watched in shock. The entire room started to twist and warp by this point.

"If you won't give up…"

"THEN DIE!"

His 'friends' and rivals now looking like deformed parodies of themselves released their pokémon who didn't look much better. Ash flees outside only to come face to face with all his pokémon with Pikachu in front. They were also glaring at him.

"You guys too?" Ash said unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. Finding he was surrounded on all sides Ash's mind was a whirling of confused thoughts. What was going on? Why was this happening?

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Misty ordered.

"Charizard use flamethrower!" Max said following suit.

To Ash's shock the two pokémon complied. The last thing he saw was Pikachu launching a thunderbolt at him.

XXX

Ash's eyes snap open as he wakes up finding himself in the cabin he shared with Ritchie and Morrison. Pikachu was snoozing next to him.

"It was just a bad dream." Ash relaxed. Sure he and his friends had a fight, but he knew they'd never try and kill him. Or his Mother, _especially_ his Mother they all knew better then to press that button. His Mother would never tell him to give up on his dreams either. Embarrass him in such ways that'd make him want to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of his life yes, but hurt him? No. His pokémon harming him (well _seriously_ harming him anyways) was just out of the question he wasn't even going to waste a thought on it.

"Ash? You awake?" Ritchie was poking his head through the door.

"Uh yeah?" Ash said he was pretty sure he wasn't going back to sleep after a dream like that.

"Well its time for breakfast. Come on."

Food? Ash only had one thing to say to that.

"How much can I eat?"

XXX

Breakfast was held in a mess hall. The whole training area was set up like a campground.

Ash found himself sitting between Ritchie and Morrison while Tyson and Harrison sat across from them.

"So Ash is there anything you'd like help with?" Tyson asked.

"Help with?" Ash asked between bites of food.

"You know with your pokémon, one thing we do here is help each other improve, critique each other's techniques, bounce ideas off one another, figure out how to overcome our weaknesses, that sort of thing."

"We try to keep the rivalries around here healthy. We had to ask a few sore losers to leave." Harrison explained.

"Though a few still show up again to cause trouble." Morrison muttered.

Several faces of less then pleasant trainers he has met including _himself_ in his early Kanto days flashed through Ash's mind.

"…I won't ask." Ash told them. He then took a few minutes to think about Tyson's offer of help. Where did he and his pokémon need to improve? He looked over at where his pokémon were playing and running around with some of the others' pokémon and something caught his attention. Torterra was having trouble keeping up. The giant tortoise could only steadily plod along after the others.

"Speed, I mean I have trouble with pokémon that aren't very fast like my Torterra." Ash explains.

"Yeah I can see that." Harrison nods, "do you have any ideas about how to fix it?"

Ash thought long and hard about that before coming up blank.

"Nope."

"Don't worry Ash, that's what the society is for!" Morrison told him.

"Have you consider rock polish?" Harrison asked. "You can use it to speed up ground, rock, and steel type pokémon."

Ash's eyes brighten upon learning this.

XXX

Torterra was watching the other smaller and faster pokémon play and despite the initial attempts to include him he opted to sit out after it became clear he wasn't suited for tag.

He knew he was already green being a grass type, but he was starting to feel green with envy too.

"Hey Torterra?" The massive tortoise cocked his head to the side at the sound of his trainer calling for him.

"How would you like to become fast again?"

XXX

"Learning rock polish requires concentration. You need to concentrate on the feeling of your body becoming smoother."

"Would it help if we gave him a cleaning to help him know what sort of feeling to concentrate on?" Ash asked.

"Hey whatever works for you everyone learns their own way." Morrison said. The two then turn to look at the tortoise that they noticed was quite large.

"…I'll get the towels."

XXX

"Alright Torterra concentrate imagine you're becoming as smooth as a crystal. That all resistance just fades away. That you can just slide across the ground. That you are a rock in a stream."

"Morrison?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"I think he gets it." Ash motions to Torterra who was giving a 'can you let me focus' look.

"Sorry."

Torterra closed his eyes and become to imagine he was becoming as smooth as a crystal that all resistance was fading away, that he could just slide across the ground, that he was a rock in a stream. He could feel it! He could feel himself getting faster! Excited Toterra decided to try a run.

He then shot forward and crashed into a tree, and another tree, then a large boulder, and another tree after that.

Ash and the others cringed each time they heard a crash.

"Uh, next lesson: how to stop." Tyson said then cringed at the sound of another crash. Ash had taken off after Torterra at this point yelling for the tortoise to slow down or stop with Torterra yelling back what was probably torterran for 'I can't!'

"Well I wasn't expecting we'd get it right on the first try anyways." Morrison sighed. Another loud crash, another round of cringing.

XXX

Three hours later they had manage to get Torterra to master the art of stopping. Not that it helped with his momentum which kept him going though it wasn't a complete disaster as being unable to stop at all caused.

"With a little more practice Torterra should be fine." Tyson said.

"What kind of mobility do you think will be able to get?" Ash asked as they watched Torterra run around.

"Don't expect much agility, think of Torterra as a battering ram. Slow and steady, but powerful." Tyson advised, "Also, I uh watched your battle in Sinnoh. You should drop rock climb. Giving your opponent the high ground in battle rarely ends well."

"Yeah I can see what you mean." Ash said after thinking it over for a few seconds. Torterra's battle record had gotten worse after evolving.

"I don't think Torterra can learn any but for your other slow Pokémon you could also use priority moves. They let your Pokémon attack faster then the opponent." Morrison suggested.

"I'll look into that later." Ash told him.

XXX

After finishing lunch Ash went to a clearing to let his Pokémon out to stretch their legs. Ash still found it kind of amazing that he had met and fought every member of the MSTS before.

"So Ash do you have all your Pokémon with you?" Ritchie asked joining him and the two sat on a log watching the pokémon frolic around.

"Not everyone I left Butterfree and Pidgeot at Oak's since they have families to take care of." Ash explained.

"And yet you brought thirty tauros. Where did you catch thirty tauros?" Ritchie pointed to the herd that was grazing a few feet from them.

"Safari Zone."

"…You're the reason they're so rare aren't you?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Ash protested.

"What, did they do keep intercepting the ball every time you threw it?"

"Well…." Ash started to say.

"Seriously?" Ritchie exclaimed elbowing Ash in the side before the two broke out into laughter.

"So, want to have a battle?" Ash asked still grinning.

"Sure!"

The two got up and started rounding up their pokémon. However, over in the bushes three sets of eyes watched them and proceeded to plot.

XXX

It would be a lie to say Ash wasn't excited to battle Ritchie again to have a proper three-on-three-battle with him after that disaster of a match back at the Indigo League? Now to say he was completely ecstatic would be perfectly accurate to sum up his current mood.

"You ready Ash?" Ritchie called from his side of the clearing.

"For a battle? Always!" Ash replied before sending out his first pokémon.

"Squirtle I choose you!"

"Happy Go!"

"Squirtle use hydro pump!" Ash ordered. The tiny turtle proceeded to do his Gamera impression and flew at Happy water gushing from every hole propelling him forward.

"Happy dodge and counter with psybeam!" Ritchie ordered.

"Don't let up Squirtle!" Ash called.

Both pokémon were in the middle of complying with their instructions when they were blindsided by a hitmonchan and a hitmonlee sending both sprawling to the ground.

"What?" Ash said startled by the interruption.

"Oh no don't tell me its those three again." Ritchie groaned as he headed over to check on Happy who was out cold. Squirtle was still conscious, but there was a bruise on his head.

"Who Team Rocket?" Ash asked as he helped Squirtle up.

"No, its-" Ritchie started to explain only to be cut off by a taunting trio of laughs as three figures emerged from the bushes.

"That's rights it's us the Invincible Pokémon Brothers! Kim, Kai, and Kail!" The three posed dramatically as they said their names.

"I recognize you! You're a friend of that no good redhead!" Kim points at Ash.

"Redhead? You mean Misty?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah that chick got us banned from the pokémon league just because we challenged her for leadership of her gym." Kai said. Conveniently leaving out _why_ they were banned.

"O-kay…" Ash said slowly still angry but trying to understand, "and you interrupted our match why?"

"Do you even remember who we are?" Kail asked.

"Sorry, no. Who are you guys again?" Ash said. The brothers' all face faulted.

"They're a trio of idiots who spend their time either challenging us or sneak harassing us when they're feeling particularly spiteful." Giselle said as she walked into the clearing a cross look on her face. She had wanted to see how Ash had improved since she last battled him.

"So they're jerks." Ash concluded.

"Pretty much. They come around every couple of weeks to pester us because we can challenge the league and they can't." Ritchie sighed.

"We're standing right here you know!" Kail said.

"We can explain our motivations just fine on our own!" Kai added.

"So why are you here this time?" Ritchie asked.

"Again, it was thanks to her we can't even battle at gyms anymore." Kim said pointing at Ash. "If we thrash her friend up that'll teach her for messing with us!"

"So what you're using Ash as a proxy for your revenge then? How petty." Giselle sniffed. The three brothers bristled at this.

"I'll show you petty." Kim snapped.

"I'll take all three of you on. No one else, just me." Ash offered. Everyone looked at Ash.

"Seriously?" Kim, Kai, and Kail said together.

"Seriously." Ash confirmed. The three brothers got into a huddle and whispered briefly amongst themselves before breaking and lining up.

"You're on!" Kim said. Next to him Kai let out Hitmontop to join his fellow hitmons.

"Then let's start." Ash replied evenly.

"Hitmobchan use comet punch!" Kim said.

"Hitmonlee use high jump kick!" Kail said.

"Hitmontop use rapid spin!" Kail said.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Down came the lighting and up went the three not so invincible pokémon brothers.

"We're not Team Rocket, but were blasting off anyways!" The three shouted before they disappeared into the distance.

XXX

"Sorry we weren't able to finish our battle Ritchie." Ash told him. It had been a few hours since they took care of the three brothers; it took time getting down from the mountain to the center in Silver Town, and then they had to wait for Happy and Squirtle to be healed from their injuries.

"Well, I'm sorry I have to leave now." Ritchie replied.

"Hey you need to go if you want to catch your flight to Unova don't let me hold you up." Ash said.

"We will have a proper battle one day I promise." Ritchie held out his hand, which Ash took and gave a good shake.

"It's a promise."

XXXX

A/N: There might possibly be a running gag involving something always going wrong whenever Ash and Ritchie try to have a battle. Sort of as a nod to what happen at the Indigo League with JJM's interference.

This will not be the last we see of the three idiot brothers nor will they be the last COTD to be causing trouble for Ash and his new friends.


End file.
